


The Burrow Is No Place for Secrets

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Bill’s relationship progresses.  The Burrow is no place for secrets.  More Weasley family goodness really; sequel toI Love Bill Weasley.  Short, sweet and smutty. HP/BW





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, and Warner Bros., among others. No profit is being made from this; it’s all in fun.

 

**Author’s Notes:** I suppose you could read this as a stand-alone, but there’s stuff that won’t make any sense if you haven’t read the first story to begin with. Story takes place somewhere between Harry’s 17th birthday and his 7th year. And, there’s a very obscure, almost nonexistent reference to mpreg.

 

Harry was getting sick of it. It had been three weeks since he and his crush were outed at the Weasley dinner table, and the twins’ near-constant ragging was really starting to wear on his nerves. They weren’t even fazed by their missing ears, even though Bill refused to lift the curse as long as they were harassing the new couple. 

At least they were being careful around Mrs. Weasley now. She was still blissfully unaware that things between Harry and Bill had proceeded past the platonic. Charlie had earned his ears back after only a day by skillfully avoiding details when his mother had questioned him on what he had overheard. 

It wasn’t really that Bill and Harry cared that their fledgling relationship remained a secret, and they really didn’t think Molly would mind. Quite the contrary, as Bill had assured Harry, she’d likely be thrilled at having Harry that much more a part of the family, and that was precisely why they didn’t want her finding out. They really didn’t think they could take her planning their wedding, home, number of children, silver anniversary… 

Really, it was a miracle she hadn’t noticed anything yet. Her children never could get much by her for long. Harry figured she was just too preoccupied with Percy being back home again to notice much else. 

Right now, Fred and George were sitting on the sofa making smooching noises and tiny grunts and moans. Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look and the three of them got back to their game of cards. Ron’s self-shuffling deck kept trying to reshuffle right when they’d just gotten in swing of play, and finally he threw down his cards in disgust. 

“Ugh! Can’t we have anything that just bloody works!”

“Oh, Ron, don’t be so negative, and really, I’ve seen you kiss your mother with that mouth,” scolded Hermione, and Ron mumbled his half-hearted agreement.

“Heh, heh,” snickered George, “Look out, Bill, with Hermione’s example pretty soon…” 

“…Harry’ll have you acting like Ronniekins there,” finished Fred.

“Lay off, you two,” said Bill, shooting a warning glare their way as he stood up. He moved past the settee and over to where Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. “C’mon Harry,” he said, pulling Harry to his feet. “Let’s get away from these two berks.”

Bill and Harry ignored the protests as they made their way out the kitchen door. They did their best to try not to appear like they were rushing as they made their way across the yard and around the garage.

~*~

Molly and Arthur Weasley both jumped when they heard a loud thump and saw the tools hanging on the back wall of the garage shake. They looked to each other and smiled knowing smiles when they heard moans.

Putting his index finger to his lips, Arthur smirked and gestured to the wall, and he and Molly crept around the various muggle appliances. They sidled up to a hole in the wall where the wood was just beginning to rot and strained their ears.

As they peeked out, they saw Harry pressed against the side of the garage while their eldest son nibbled along his jaw line to mouth his neck. They both smiled broadly when Bill cupped Harry’s face and set their foreheads together. 

“God but you’re perfect, Harry,” he whispered, kissing Harry lightly. 

“Mhmm,” replied Harry simply, grinning before he captured Bill’s lips in another kiss. 

“We should get back,” said Bill reluctantly, “Fred and George have enough to rag us about as it is.”

Molly, meanwhile, crept out of the garage and towards the house. When she reached the kitchen door, she opened it, turned, and called out, “Bill! Harry!”

She watched in amusement as they hurried from behind the shed, trying to appear nonchalant and innocent, as if they could ever hope to fool her. “Ah, there you are. I’d wondered where you boys got off to. Come help set the table.”

Mr. Weasley came in a few minutes later, and two heads jerked up when he muttered, “I could have sworn I left that wrench in the garage.”

~*~

Harry was half asleep when he heard a soft knock on Ron’s door. He cracked open one eye when he felt the soft whoosh of air as the door opened and heard the creak of the floorboards as Hermione snuck in. Harry clenched his eyes shut and drew the covers over his head when muffled giggles drifted from Ron’s bed. He closed his eyes and plugged his ears when the moaning started.

Something landed on top of his thin blanket, and Harry pulled the covers down a bit to see what it was. He eyed the article of clothing incredulously. It was a pair of Hermione’s underwear.

“Ron,” hissed Hermione, unable to suppress a giggle, “be careful. You’ll wake Harry.” More giggling.

“Oh! For the love of…” growled Harry, struggling to untangle himself from the sheets. Hermione and Ron froze, and Harry shuffled from the room, shooting a disgusted glare in their direction as he left, heading up to Bill’s room, skillfully silent.

~*~

“Bill?” said Harry as he slipped in the dimly lit room. The lump of covers on the bed shifted and Bill’s head came into view.

“Harry? What’s up?” asked Bill, setting aside the case file he had been reading and sending a questioning look in his direction.

Harry spent a moment admiring Bill’s strong, pale chest, before he crossed the room and crawled up the bed. “I know we weren’t going to risk it tonight,” he said, curling up next to Bill and tracing a hand along his chest. “But Hermione decided to pay Ron a late night visit of her own.”

“I see,” replied Bill, tossing the file toward the desk and pulling Harry closer.

“Mmm,” hummed Harry as he nibbled on Bill’s shoulder. “Last straw was when her knickers hit me.”

Bill snorted, and Harry looked up at him with a playful glare. “Oi!” Harry complained as he swung a leg around to straddle Bill. “It’s not funny. I’ll be scarred for life!”

“I’m sure I can find something to make you forget.” Bill smiled and pulled Harry down for a kiss. Harry’s hands tangled in Bill’s hair and they pressed together as they kissed each other deeply. Bill’s hands wandered from Harry’s waist, traveling up Harry’s sides under his nightshirt. They stopped just below Harry’s underarms and his thumbs circled around to tease Harry’s nipples.

Harry groaned into Bill’s mouth and rolled his hips against him, before sitting up and peeling off his pajama top. Bill eyed Harry appreciatively, caressing his stomach. He dragged his hands lower to the waistband of Harry’s pants. Harry rolled off Bill and quickly pulled off his pants before moving to straddle Bill’s hips again.

As Harry leaned back down, Bill reached around to rest his hands on the smooth, firm globes of Harry’s arse. Harry groaned at the feel of the hardness separated from his bare arse by the thin fabric of Bill’s boxers.

“I want you,” he whispered against Bill’s lips as he rubbed against him. Bill moaned and his hips jerked upwards, and he involuntarily clutched Harry’s arse. 

“Harry…”

“Yes, Bill?” Harry was busily working Bill’s pants off. He grinned triumphantly when he finally pulled them from Bill’s feet and tossed them aside. Harry returned to his previous position over Bill’s waist, pressing their erections together as he draped his upper body along Bill’s.

“Harry… you’re, you’re sure?”

Harry replied with a look that told Bill just how stupid he thought that question was, and Bill grinned sheepishly. Harry had only had a crush on him since he was 14. He pulled Harry down for a kiss, thrusting his tongue in Harry’s mouth in clear assent. As Harry groaned his approval at the insinuation in the kiss, Bill reached out and fumbled around in the side table drawer. 

Harry was oblivious to all except that sensation of Bill’s tongue in his mouth and Bill’s cock rubbing against his, and he gasped when he felt a slick finger trail down his crack to stroke his entrance. Bill slowly eased the finger past the tight ring of muscle; he licked at Harry’s lips, begging entrance there too, as he began thrusting his finger in out of Harry.

Soon, Bill added a second finger, and then a third along with more lube, and Harry buried his face in Bill’s neck and his soft red hair. Bill twisted his fingers, reveling in the feel of Harry’s hot breath against his neck and shoulder, loving Harry’s needy pants and the fact that he was the cause.

Harry whined as Bill slowly withdrew his fingers, and Bill smoothed his hand along the small of Harry’s back. Harry felt the blunt head of Bill’s prick line up with his entrance, and Bill placed his hands at Harry’s waist, holding him steady as Harry began to sink down. 

Harry threw his head back as he impaled himself on Bill’s stiff cock. It hurt, burned as he was stretched wide with the thickness. Screwing his eyes shut, he shoved the rest of the way down, giving a wide-mouthed gasp at the burst of pleasure that broke through the pain when it brushed against something inside him.

Bill ran his hands all over Harry’s chest and abdomen trying to soothe Harry and control himself. Harry was so tight, and Bill trembled from the feel of the hot silk channel that enveloped his aching cock.

But the effort not to move was nothing when Harry looked down at a Bill and smiled a heartbreakingly bright smile, and Bill forgot how to breathe. He reached a trembling hand up to Harry who kissed it and started rocking. Bill pulled Harry down to him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry gripped Bill’s biceps, and Bill began thrusting upwards as Harry rode his cock.

“Oh!” Harry cried out as intense pleasure shot through him again. 

Bill finally gave in to his desire and rolled them over so he was on top. “That’s your prostate, love,” he said, thrusting in.

“Merlin, Bill! Har… uhn… h-harder!” Harry bit his lip and clung to Bill’s back as he complied, pounding Harry into the mattress.

“Bill, Bill,” Harry panted loudly, pushing up to meet Bill’s thrusts, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist for added leverage. 

“Bill…I… oh, god… BILL!” screamed Harry, his cock shooting strings of hot cum between them.

“Harry,” thrust, “so… fu- uh,” thrust, “fucking perfect!” hissed Bill, shoving in once more and spilling his seed deep in Harry, and Harry sighed as he felt Bill coat his insides.

“I love you.”

Harry smiled, “I love you, too.”

Bill leaned forward, and Harry strained up for the kiss, but Bill licked his chin. 

“I take it you enjoyed,” Bill smirked and then kissed Harry, sharing the taste of Harry’s cum. 

He let his cock slip from Harry’s arse and murmured a cleaning charm. Harry cuddled up to Bill, and they smiled and fell asleep.

~*~

Bill crept down to the kitchen early the next morning. He was so intent on retrieving breakfast for Harry that he didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone.

And so, he nearly jumped a foot when his father said, “Morning, son.”

He turned back to the table quickly. “Mum… D-dad…”

Molly and Arthur smiled at their eldest child, and slid a small box toward him.

“The family bonding rings,” breathed Bill, “but…”

He broke off as his father slid a slip of parchment towards him. Bill glanced at the words and then back to his parents, a confused look on his face. 

“It’s a superb privacy charm.”

~fin~


End file.
